The present invention relates to a pressure oil lubricating device, especially for knitting machines. More particularly it relates to a pressure oil lubricating device which has an oil pump formed as an electromagnetically actuatable rocking piston pump which is connected at its suction side with an oil storage container and connected by a pressure conduit with at least one oil spring nozzle.
Various lubricating devices for knitting machines are known. It is also known to form a pressure oil lubricating device with the features described hereinabove, in which lubrication is performed by spraying of oil without admixture of air. The known pressure oil lubricating devices possess some disadvantages which can be eliminated so that they can be further improved.